


Mesh of Faces and Dirt

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Dredd (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anderson passed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mesh of Faces and Dirt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TadpoleGlee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TadpoleGlee/gifts).



Anderson passed. She returned to the Hall of Justice to the news that Dredd gave her a passing grade. Anderson let herself smile at the thought that she made a difference, not just to the people of Peach Trees but to Dredd himself.

The next time she saw him, it was a response to 'Judges under fire.' She nodded to him and he nodded back. It was a surprising acknowledgment from a man who didn't acknowledge anyone.

"Come with me, Anderson."

She followed his lead as they entered the building. It felt like the old times and it was good.


End file.
